ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit of a Saiyan
As nights falls upon the village, Ratchet and the gang discuss over the details Blaze is about to talk over. Ratchet: So, you're Silver's partner.. Clank: Interesting. Blaze: Yes. I was his partner, long ago. Ghost: What's strange to me is how did you came all this way to find us? Kiva: That's what I want to know too. Blaze: Someone gave me a clue. He is a Keyblade master, who accepts the darkness yet choose to live into the light.. Ratchet: Riku? Kiva: Gee.. Alister: You mean to tell us that Riku send you? Blaze: Yes. He is starting to worry about the 'leader of the misguided'. Kiva: Well, that's something. Ratchet: So, everyone's been calling me that, now? Blaze: Not always. Everyone on Earth thanks you for what you have done. Even many heroes who have their hope regained because of your efforts. Ratchet: Wow.. I didn't think that everyone would do this for me.. Sasha: Of course they did. We're all proud of you. Blaze: That's one of the things I'm telling you all tonight. Kiva: Alright.. Blaze: Evil forces are growing, led by two barons. One of them is Baron Zemo. Kiva: And the other? Blaze: Baron Praxis. Both of them are very dangerous to fight against. No one has ever survive their assaults alone. Ratchet: It'll take more than an army to stop us. Blaze: Of course. Could I make a suggestion for your team? Kiva: Sure. Blaze: First off, which enemy you are going for? Yasha: From what I heard, dealing with Praxis is a big mistake, going into the field unprepared. Ratchet: In that case, we'll take on Zemo first. Blaze: A wise choice. To find the information you seek, we need to go to London and speak to His Majesty. Kiva: Oh.. The king and queen of London. Ratchet: That doesn't sound hard. Blaze: Not quite. Just before I'm looking for you here, I heard that Ratcliffe has playing with the king's mind. To convince him, we need to tell him nothing but the truth. Kiva: Sounds good. Blaze: And yet, I wonder.. Ratcliffe keeps blaming you. Any idea why? Ratchet: He came here, in search of gold. His men believed he was wrong and ship him back to London. That was the last time we saw him. Blaze: That's correct. Since then, Ratcliffe will do, whatever it case, to stay close to His Majesty and make people feel bad. Kiva: Well, my heart is telling me that John Smith is alive and that Ratcliffe made him swimming in the water. Blaze: Maybe so, but no one really knows if Smith survived. You should focus more on the here and now. The future might be predictable.. Kiva: Well... Alright. Reia: I'm curious.. What do you do, except wield fire? Blaze: I was the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. When gathered, my power flows through me and I transformed. Reia: Amazing.. Kiva: Wow.. - Blaze quickly sensed a strong spirit within someone. Blaze: Reia, can I speak to you alone? Reia: Sure. - The two walked away from the campfire. Reia bends down and Blaze holds her hand. Blaze: You have traveled far and wide, aren't you? Reia: I am. Why would you sensed my power? Blaze: Because you have a very strong spirit, waiting to cry out. But, you need to listen. Reia: To my heart.. Blaze: Yes. I'm sure that you can become stronger one day. Reia: Some day.. - Meanwhile, Kiva and the gang discuss what Blaze has told them and whether or not agree to her plan in London. Kiva: I gotta say, you guys, I've never been to London before. Alister: Really? Ratchet: You might be surprised. Kiva: Just think. For the first time, I get to see and experience London. Plus, I promise Skipper and his team I bring back a souvenir from my London adventure. Sasha: That's true. Raine: We're going to London?? This is marvelous!! X-23: Does your sister always looks this way, Genis? Genis: I afraid so. But, I'm kinda excited to go to London. Silver: We can trust Blaze, can you? Ratchet: Of course we can. If Blaze's statement was true, we need to find info about this 'Baron Zemo' person. Kiva: And we need to come up with a plan to get the king and queen to understand the truth. Sasha: The only thing we can do, right now, is to make a truce with Blaze. Kiva: Okay. - Both Reia and Blaze came back to the village and Kiva has prepared herself for one of the best team-ups. Kiva: Okay, Blaze. We made our decision. Ratchet: We're going to London with you. Blaze: Thank you. I knew you and your team are up for the task. Kiva: Of course. - A few hours later, Pocahontas and the gang travelled to Grandmother Willow as she appears before them. Kiva: Willow, it's good to see you. Willow: Oh, my.. Kiva, you look like a student of some kind.. Reia: She IS a student, Willow. She's training for her Mark. Kiva: Yep. Willow: How exciting! Now Kiva, many terrible dangers will await you for your Mark. To become a true master, recall the memories with your friends and always believe. Reia: Believe.. In what?? Willow: In yourself. Kiva: Alright, I'll try that. Thank you. - Willow even teaches Pocahontas how to use 'the spirit within'. Reia: The spirit within..? (So this is what Blaze meant..) Kiva: I think she means listen within ourselves. Reia: Oh, okay. Should we try it before we leave? Kiva: Alright. Pocahontas: Listen to the spirit within.. - Both Kiva and Reia closed their eyes and tried to listen. Deeply concentrating, Kiva flows into an empty space once again. But this time, the surroundings are familiar as Reia spoke. Reia: In certain areas, an animal soul represents ourselves- who we really are. - Suddenly, Kiva heard a growl coming around them. Kiva: I'm hearing something.. Reia: I know you do. Master Oogway once call me 'The Dragon Soul'. But who am I, judging from their vision.. - Kiva suddenly sees a panther within Reia and finally understood Reia's new title- 'The Saiyan of Hope'. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: Hmm? Kiva: What? Reia: I'm sorry.. I thought you said something.. Kiva: It's alright. I was just thinking.. People have been calling you 'The Saiyan of Hope'. Is that..good? Reia: I hope so.. At least it's better than the last one. - Both Reia and Kiva giggled at the comment as Reia explained her 'spirit'. Reia: My spirit is a black panther. It represents knowing of the darkness and receiving two different energies from Princess Kaguya. Kiva: Mine is a butterfly. Reia: A good choice. Let's see.. Changing personal situations into something more unmistakable. Kiva: Yep. Reia: 'Together, my student... We can change the world.' Gohan said that once, and now I shall accept my responsibility as your teacher. Once we leave London, only one question remains to be answered: Are you ready...to begin your Mark? Kiva: Yes I am. - Their spirits intertwined as one and returned to Willow, where Pocahontas struggled to listen. Pocahontas: I can't do it.. Kiva: Don't worry, Pocahontas. It takes a lot of practice to listen to the spirit within. Pocahontas: Are you sure? Reia: We both are. - Pocahontas smiled at Kiva and Reia as they head back to the village. With the agreement settled, Ratchet and the gang get some sleep for the big adventure that awaits them as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes